Around The Campfire
by The Humbug
Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction and is set in my ‘Who’s Writing This Crap?’ storyline. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the creations of NoDrogs. This tale is dedicated to Starvinglunatic, who suggested the idea.
1. Chapter 1

Around The Campfire

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. The rest you can blame on me.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then, and the taking of the Lord's name in vain just once. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek some professional help. No Pixie Scouts were harmed in the writing of this story.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction and is set in my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the creations of NoDrogs. This tale is dedicated to Starvinglunatic, who suggested the idea and her profile can be found FFdN.

Around The Campfire - One

It was the forest primeval… still and calm and miles from the things of man. Wind and birdsong caressed the trees in a susurrus that could only be so finely tuned as with the leaves of God's creation. Warm enough for the time of year to keep that morning's rain from soaking the undergrowth but not so warm that the moisture made the day too humid or muggy. The light mist that still lingered among the boles of the trees was gently led away by the breeze that gave the whole forest life.

Only the singing was out of place.

"We are Pixies, tried and true!"

"WE ARE PISSIES, TWIED AND TWOO!"

Three shapes materialized from between the trees and shrubs, each wearing the distinctive gold vest, white shirt and black skirt of the Pixie Scouts. Their knap sacks were balanced squarely on their shoulders and their orange berets were cocked jauntily on their heads. They were each female, the oldest standing out by virtue of her orange sash bearing several commendations and medals. She was a redheaded young woman with fair skin and petite form, yet her stance and mien gave her an air of authority and self-assurance that would easily rival that of anyone twice her size.

"You can be a Pixie, too!"

"YOU CAN BE A PISSY, TOO!"

Trailing behind her by a few steps were two girls, roughly seven years of age, and looking very much like the older woman except for their pale green skin and their lack of an orange sash, not to mention that one of the girls had long black hair tied back with a pink ribbon. The three stepped nimbly over felled branches and rocks, making hardly a sound other than the signing.

"Through time and tide and toil and weather!"

"TWOO TIMEN TIDEN TOYLEN WEVER!"

"Pixie scouts will stick together!"

"PISSY SCOUTS WILL STICK TOGEVER!"

"One more time!"

"YAY!!"

"… you have got to be kidding me…"

A fourth shape slunk through the foliage behind the others; she was the tallest of the troupe and had the same mass of flowing black hair as the one little girl. Unlike the cheerful march of those who preceded her, she dragged her heels through the underbrush and her muttered complaints would not constitute 'singing'.

"We are Pixies, tried and true!"

"WE ARE PISSIES, TWIED AND TWOO!"

"… I think I'm gonna catch the flu…"

"You can be a Pixie, too!"

"YOU CAN BE A PISSY, TOO!"

"… I've got chiggers, how 'bout you…"

"Through time and tide and toil and weather!"

"TWOO TIMEN TIDEN TOYLEN WEVER!"

"… my thighs are chafed like patent leather…"

"Pixie scouts will stick together!"

"PISSY SCOUTS WILL STICK TOGEVER!"

"… knock me over with a feather…"

Shego kicked a rock and it caught under the sole of her hiking boot; she stumbled a little and had to break stride to keep from tripping. Her next words were kept sotto voce so as not to alarm the children or infuriate her wife. None of this went unnoticed by the hero and Kim Possible stifled a giggle.

"You ok back there, baby?" She gently pushed a branch out of her way. The girls were able to walk beneath it.

"How long are we gonna keep up this death march?" The pale green woman felt the otherwise firm soil 'squish' under her boot and paused to kick the unknown animal spoor off against a tree. She growled at the prospect of picking critter shit from the treads of her hiking boots and the waterproofed footwear was thoroughly splattered with yuck.

"Maybe another mile or so… the girls have almost earned their Gnome Badge." They continued marching and Kim took a quick glance back; she watched her spouse swatting hopelessly at a mosquito before she turned back around to watch where she was walking.

"What ground we cover today and then back to the car when we leave will take them just past the required distance."

"YAY!" The children shared a high-five.

"Do we have to sing the whole darn time? OW! Damn it!" The same branch that Kim had avoided snagged Shego's mass of black hair and she had to tug herself free.

"It's fun to sing while we hike, sweetheart. It helps us keep pace and you won't get tired as fast."

"It was fun, sure, I'll admit that." Shego rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Right up until the twenty-third time."

"What happened then?"

"What do you think? I prayed for death."

"It's not that bad!"

"Is."

"So not."

"It's like 'One Hundred Bottles Of Beer On The Wall' meets 'It's A Small World'."

"Shego!"

"Take me, Lord!"

"… it's a small, small world…"

"Girls, you are not helping!" Kim pulled a face as she walked around a large pine tree that grew along the path, pausing to pull her compass from her fanny pack and take a reading against the position of the sun. She raised her hand when the children caught up to her.

"Pixies… halt!"

"Yes, Mommy." Kasy Ann adopted a reasonable facsimile of a parade rest and brushed an errant strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Ok, Mommy." Sheki Go bent down to examine a butterfly as it landed on a blade of grass.

"Jawohl, mein Fuhrer!"

"Sheeego…"

"I mean, jawohl, mein schatzi." The tall woman smiled sweetly and batted her eyes; Kim sighed and shifted the load on her shoulders. She glanced one last time at the compass and then put it away.

"Pixie Scout Kasy?"

"YES!"

"Which way is east?"

The little redhead chewed her lip for a moment and inspected the lay of the land around her. After only a few seconds, she pointed. Kim kept her expression neutral and looked to the other girl.

"Is she right, Pixie Scout Sheki?"

Sheki stood up and lifted her arm, letting the butterfly flutter away. She looked around.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent!" Kim grinned. "You're both that much closer towards earning your Gnome Badge!"

The girls leapt in the air with joy and gave a cheer that scattered birds from the surrounding trees.

"BOOYAH!"

"What's with this Gnome Badge stuff?" The pale green woman finally reached the others; she let her pack slide off her shoulders and hit the ground. "It's all I hear you three talking about anymore."

The twins were the ones who answered her; they looked equally shocked and incredulous.

"Momma! There's a badge for woodland skills, that's…"

"… the Gnome Badge, and then there's the Undine Badge…"

"… for swimming. We have that already! Then there's…"

"… the Sylph Badge for first aid. We got that, too, but…"

"… we need to earn our Salamander Badge for making fire, and…"

Kim stepped in, bending low and wrapping her arms around them lovingly.

"And you'll earn that tonight and tomorrow, won't you?"

"Yeah!"

Shego shook her head in amazement.

"Who in the wide, wide world of sports came up with this malarkey?" Three pairs of emerald eyes beheld her with varying degrees of distain. The tall woman took a half step back.

"Sorry I asked."

The four stood in the silence of the forest and each found something to occupy their attention for a minute. The sun was drawing low in the sky and the shadows competed with the clouds as to who could change color and shape the fastest. Some birds became quieter while others increased the frequency of the calls and a few insects joined in the chorus. The breeze died down and the leaves ceased to rustle as they had been… and time seemed to stop.

"I'm hungry. Are we there yet?"

Kim sighed for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Just another mile and we'll make camp."

Kasy moved up in line.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetness?"

"I gotta do Number Two."

"Oh. Well… we've got everything we need in our packs. Do you want to go now or wait 'til we stop?" Kim let her daughter think it over. "We really don't have that much farther to go."

"I'm ok."

"Hey, Princess, they got a badge for that, too?"

The twins giggled and Kim felt her face grow hot. Shego took full advantage of the tweak.

"I don't know what you'd call that badge but I can sure guess what color it is!"

"Pixies! Prepare to move out!" The petite woman gritted her teeth and inspected her offspring as they shouldered their packs; as soon as they were ready, she gave the command.

"Pixies… forward!" They resumed their march, leaving the former villain behind. Kim took a deep breath, and…

"We are Pixies, tried and true!"

"WE ARE PISSIES, TWIED AND TWOO!"

"You can be a Pixie, too!"

"YOU CAN BE A PISSY, TOO!"

"Pixies, halt!"

Those in uniform stopped dead in their tracks, surprised at hearing that voice speak those words. Kim and the twins looked back at Shego still standing where they'd left her.

"What?"

"Kimmie. If you love me," the woman looked sincerely desperate, "if you've ever loved me, could we please sing something… ANYTHING… else for this last mile?"

"Well… sure, I suppose. And of course, I love you." Kim was taken aback; Shego really did look anxious. "Maybe we did overdo it a little." She regarded their daughters. "What say you, Scouts? Can we sing something else for Momma?"

"KAY!"

"Ok!"

"What do we want to…"

"Can I sing something, Fearless Leader?"

"You?"

"Yeah."

"You?"

"Doy!"

"Is it suitable for the girls?"

"Pumpkin! I'm shocked! That you think I would stoop so low as to select a bawdy song in the presence of our babies! I am deeply hurt!"

"I didn't mean…!"

"Sorely wounded!"

"Ok, ok! Sorry!" Kim held up her hands. "I wasn't expecting you to want to sing, is all." She shrugged and nodded. "Sure, why not."

Shego smirked and tilted her head back to howl at the blue sky.

"Owoooooooo!"

"What the…?!?"

"Mommy, Momma's howling."

"Like a doggy, Mommy."

"Can we howl, too?"

"No, you may not howl." The redhead looked back along the path. "Shego, what are you doing?"

In answer, the tall woman howled again, and sang…

"Owoooooooo… who's that I see walkin' in these woods? Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood! Hey, there, Little Red Riding Hood… you sure are looking good! You're everything a big bad wolf could want!"

"Shego, behave!" She turned to the twins. "Come on, Pixies, let's march."

"Listen to me!" Shego ignored her and stuck to the tune. "Little Red Riding Hood, I don't think little big girls should… go walking in these spooky old woods alone. Owoooooooo!"

"Oh, for the love of…" Kim pursed her lips and blushed; she was glad that the twins couldn't see her face from where they were walking. The song and tone were inciting feelings in her that were definitely NOT appropriate for the Pixie Scouts!

"What big eyes you have… the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. Just to see that you don't get chased, I think I ought to walk with you for a ways! What full lips you have… they're sure to lure someone bad! So until you get to grandma's place, I think you ought… to walk… with me and be safe!"

Kim had trouble keeping her usual pace because of the new tempo. Looking back over her shoulder, she could see that the girls had also abandoned their regimented marching in favor of a light skip that kept more in time with Shego's song.

And hits just kept on coming.

"I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on… until I'm sure that you've been shown … that I can be trusted… walking with you alone." The pale green woman took a deep breath. "Owoooooooo!"

The twins howled back.

"OWOOOOOOOOOO!"

Shego smiled with pure delight and decided to make her move.

"Little Red Riding Hood… I'd like to hold you if I could… but you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't. Owoooooooo!" Shego quickened her stride and closed the distance between her and her offspring, letting them see her draw closer as she pretended to menace them. "What a big heart I have… all the better to love you with! Little Red Riding Hood, even bad wolves can be good! I'll try to be satisfied… just to walk close by your side. Maybe you'll see… things my way… before… we get… to grandma's place."

Shego reached out and pinched two black-skirted keisters.

"OW!"

"Momma, don't!" The twins laughed even as they started running.

"Little Red Riding Hood…"

"Momma, stop it!"

"Giggle!"

"Shego!?" Kim was forced to jump aside or risk being trampled by her own children. "What are you doing?"

"You sure are looking good!"

"Shego! Stop it! Really!" The petite redhead broke into a run when she felt the hot breath of her mate on the back of her neck… and a firm hand clamp tightly on her butt.

"GAH! GEEZ!"

Her emotions flashed between panic and pleasure as she ran as fast as she could along the trail, legs pounding, quickly gaining on her laughing children as the three pretended… mostly pretended… to evade capture. Shego slowed a bit and watched the three greatest loves of her life running freely before her.

"You're everything that a big bad wolf could want! Owoooooooo!"

This time, all four howled.

88888888

"What died out here?"

"MOMMA!"

"Stinky!"

"MOMMA, GROSS!"

"Oh, Shego, shush! Kasy'll be back in a minute!" Kim rolled her eyes. They had reached the desired location and each had shed their pack; the Pixie Scout Leader knew the spot from years before when she had been a Pixie Scout and they had a few hours left of daylight remaining to make camp. The site was perfect and scouts had been using this spot for years; the ground was firm and slightly sloped to keep potential rainwater from pooling, there was a clear area for a fire pit, the were enough trees for a wind break but still enough open sky for stargazing and a nearby stream for drinking water or bathing as the weather permitted.

There was also a tidy and secluded area behind some boulders that had served well as a natural latrine, for which Kasy had been immediately grateful and that the others would likely appreciate before too long. The little redhead disappeared as soon as they stopped to make camp.

Pitching the tents took no time at all and each was large enough to sleep three adults comfortably. In addition to the two hexagonal domes, Team Possible also erected a large tarp between two large trees in front of where they had set up the tent; it formed a wall right in front of the zippered flaps and hung slightly over the tops of the tents.

The oldest Possible had watched with puzzlement as the wide piece of vinyl was being set up several minutes earlier.

"What's that for?"

It was the twins who had replied, much to Kim's satisfaction.

"It's a windbreak, Momma!"

"Extra protection from the wind!"

Little things like that made Kim feel better about the twins being in the Pixie Scouts. She was concerned at first that they had only joined because of their Mommy. The girls were smart but still impressionable, not to mention that they were being raised by two highly competitive, Type-A personalities; it made her afraid that she might be urging them into things that they didn't want to do. It wasn't her biggest personal demon, but it was a concern.

"So what do you think, Fearless Leader?"

Startled out of her thoughts, the redhead looked up at her family.

"Uh, about what?"

"Oh, nice. Our Pixie Queen is zoning out." Shego mugged for Sheki's benefit and the little Pixie laughed. "That inspires confidence. I was wondering what kind of weather we might get tonight."

"Oh, it just might get a bit cool." She stuck out her tongue. "I'm so glad that I have a great big heat source to keep me warm."

"Ok, we get the picture."

"Big, soft, plush…"

"Oh, knock it off!"

It was Shego who stuck out her tongue this time. She gave a helping hand to Sheki at unpacking the supplies and the older redhead watched with contentment as spouse and daughter nattered back and forth over some sitch for a while. They were a real family, even if they didn't conform to any convenient mold or convention. Shego might have her own demons about being the 'lesser parent' but there was nothing to that… the twins had a connection to the former villain that went far beyond mere skin coloration or metahuman abilities.

All three looked up at the return of Kasy… they watched the girl trudge back from the direction of the rocks with a roll of toilet paper in hand and a bruised tint to her expression; it was how the pale green members of the Possible family blushed.

"Hey, it's the Poopie Trouper!"

"Shego, I swear…" Kim remained calm. "Did you leave the shovel, baby?"

"Yes, ma'am. Against a tree."

"Good girl. Your Momma'll be over there soon enough, so don't let her give you the razz."

"I'm not! She knows that! Kasy," the older woman held out her arms to the returning child. "Kasy, sweetheart, come here. I was only teasing, really."

The little girl scowled in a very Shegoesque fashion but readily joined her mother and her sibling in sorting through food items near the old fire pit; Kasy handled perishables while Sheki set aside sealed goods and Kim soon joined them after thoroughly inspecting the campsite. Shego soon began helping the twins constructively and Kim was gratified to see everyone smiling by the time she joined them.

"Ok! Great work Pixies and Honorary Pixie!" She received two smiles and one raspberry in response. "And kudos to Scout Kasy for being the first to visit Fort Necessity" Kim cocked a thumb back towards the large rocks and the barrier that they provided. "You will notice that it's downstream of our water supply and hidden from sight."

"Am I gonna break an ankle triangulating my way to the can in the middle of the night?"

"… so remember to always have your Pixie Glow Light within reach after dark, and even in the daylight you need to be wary of trip hazards when walking in the forest." Kim maintained her lecturing tone and ignored her wife's jibe. "Who's got the extra canned stuff?"

"Me!"

"Go ahead and find a nice, secure spot in the river for them to chill, please and thank you." She gave Sheki a pat on the back as the child ran off to follow her orders.

"Kasy?"

"Jar hole, my furerer!"

"Kasy, you never should repeat anything you hear your Momma say without asking me first."

"Ok."

"And please, never… ever… repeat those words."

"Yes, mommy. Sorry."

"It's ok, you're not the one who's in trouble." Kim ignored the scowl from her wife. "Did you and your sister set out tonight's dinner?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good girl. Please bag the rest of the stuff and hoist it from a tree."

"Easier done than said!" The little redhead shot to her feet and scampered off, leaving the adults alone at the fire pit.

Shego crossed her arms and waited for the wrath of her mate; Kimmie could be such a hard ass when she was 'in charge' and any tweaking was usually met with ire. For miles the little girls had been hiking through the forest, far from home and hearth into the wilderness and now they were being ordered about like slaves. Those two were so busy during the week with school and homework and various extracurricular activities that they never seemed to have any downtime. They were kids for crying out loud, and her Princess seemed to keep forgetting that.

She didn't have to wait long. The petite woman in the Pixie Scout uniform knelt down and straddled the long, powerful legs so that they couldn't move and grasped the arms in a vice-like grip. The younger woman was smaller and considerably lighter, but she used her weight and her considerable strength to force the strong arms apart and back over the larger woman's head.

"Two days!"

"Ow! Damn it!"

"Less than two days! Just one night!"

"That hurts! Leggo!"

"Tonight through tomorrow afternoon and then we head for home. Is that too much to ask?" The younger woman vented hours of irritation in three seconds. She lessened her grip only so that the older woman's arms weren't bent quite as far back as before. It also allowed Kim to lean in close and get right in Shego's face.

"You drive me so crazy sometimes!"

"What?"

"The griping, the complaining… the fascist comments!"

"It's funny."

"And inappropriate for children!"

"Well, excuuuuuuuuse me!"

"What if Kasy repeats it?"

"Who'll give a shit?"

"Ohhhh, lessee… other kids, their parents, their teachers!"

"Big deal."

"How about Principal Barkin? He'd love that!"

"Whoopee friggin doo."

"The Stoppables?"

The former villain stopped struggling.

"Ok, you got me there."

"See?"

"Hey, I was making a joke and would never have said that in mixed company."

"Kasy probably thinks I'm mad at her." The redhead was calming down. Kim was more curious than mad and wanted to hear the answer to a question before the evening wore away.

"I'll talk to her… again." Shego frowned, her expression contrite. "I hate that I'm always apologizing and explaining things to her."

"She adores you and listens to everything you say."

"Doesn't."

"Does. They both do. Kasy is just the more reactionary of the two." The small woman released her hold on her spouse's arms and sat up, still kneeling on top of the powerful legs. "She wants to be just like you but lacks the experience to know when you're being…"

"Bitchy?"

"I was going to say 'snarky'." Slender pink arms crossed over a gold vest. "So what's got you so tweaked?"

"Do you know how sexy you look wearing that uniform?"

"Don't distract me. I asked you a question."

"Which was…?"

"Why did you decide to join us?"

"Because of the great outdoors."

"But you've been bugging ever since we hit the trail this morning."

"Ok, so the great outdoors suck!"

"The girls are having fun! I'm having fun!"

"I want to have fun, too!"

"No one's stopping you!"

"This isn't my idea of fun!"

"Excuse me? I know for a fact that you and a certain blue jerkwad that once occupied most of my free time as a teenager used to routinely hide in an area not all that far from here."

"Yeah. In a cabin near the slopes so that I could get in some skiing." The mass of flowing black hair shifted as Shego looked this way and that. "There was cable and hot water… Hell, there was a roof, for crying out loud!"

"Then why did you agree to come?"

"Are you saying that you don't want me here?"

Kim didn't respond immediately, she knew there was more. The answer had been too quick, too prepared. Shego had plenty of chances to bow out of this camping trip but was the first one to have her pack ready at the car with time to spare. Something was brewing behind those eyes and it needed airing.

"What I'm asking is why you're here." Now the slender woman rolled free of her 'captive' and settled down beside her on the ground. Kim lay on her side with her elbow up on the same log that Shego was leaning back against. She watched the long pale green arms cross again.

"I… I want to be here!"

"Why?" Delicate fingers traced lines up and down a long, pale green arm.

"Does it matter?" Her face screwed into a pout, Shego looked away.

"I'd still like to know."

"Because… because I never feel like I'm around the girls much."

"Baby, you're with them every single day." Pink lips brushed the long upper arm.

"It doesn't feel like it."

"That is total crap. You see them practically every waking hour except when they're at school or some activity." Kim shook her head. "Otherwise, you get to be with them loads of time."

"It still doesn't feel like it!" Now the older woman did turn to face her mate. "It never feels like it and I don't feel like I'm as ingrained in their lives as you are. And do NOT give me that look!" A long finger jabbed out and the hand glowed faintly; Kim rolled her eyes but held her tongue. "They do all the cutesy stuff with you, the mommy daughter stuff. You know… the normal stuff." The glowing ceased and the hand retracted, clenching into a fist as Shego cocked her thumb at her chest. "I wanted to be with them for something that they would never think of doing with me, and that maybe we'd… that we would…" She couldn't finish, not trusting herself to speak further. The arms crossed again and folded back behind her head as the former villain looked up into the clouds.

Kim remained silent for a few heartbeats and let the words digest.

"That you would get to do some cutesy stuff together?"

"Maybe." There was a slight pout there and Kim pursed her lips and nodded in understanding.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kim scooted closer until her lithe body was pressed tight against the larger woman's side. Shego's expression stayed rock hard but her tone softened.

"Yeah?"

"You're doing a pretty good job already."

The ghost of a smile played across black glossed lips and the chiseled emeralds glistened a bit but the only indication that Shego had heard… and believed… her spouse was an overall lessening in the rigidity of her body. She kept looking up into the clear blue sky and Kim took this as a good sign. Taking care not to muss her uniform as she turned to lie on the ground alongside the pale green woman and together they watched the clouds and each in turn gathered whatever wisdom was to be found there.

"Hey, Kimmie."

"Hm?" Kim turned her head as the long and voluptuous body writhed beside the younger woman.

"Do you think that I might earn my merit badge tonight in our tent?"

"You already know the answer to that." The hero blushed. "We can't do much more than cuddling on this trip 'cause we got the girls!"

"They have their own tent, they won't hear us." This was a joke and they both knew it; there was never a question of boisterous activity when the girls were nearby. By mutual agreement, it simply wasn't done.

"Forget it." Kim played along, secure that their marriage would survive a night of good old fashioned sleep, and maybe some intense cuddling. "That's a badge that you'll have to earn another time."

"Hang on. Are you saying that there is such a merit badge?"

"You're incorrigible!"

"Oooo, Den Mother… I've been a bad Pixie!"

"Ghaa!"

"You did say cuddling was ok, right?"

"Yeah…" Kim felt the heat from the other woman's body as that long form rolled towards her on the forest floor. One arm reached out and conformed to the muscles at the small of Kim's back and the redhead was pulled close.

"Like this?"

"Y-y-yeah."

"How soon do you think the girls will be back?" Shego winked and was relieved when the smaller woman winked back.

"What girls?"

Maybe they would have a few minutes. They kissed in the light shade of the surrounding trees but from around the bole of a tree several yards away, twin pairs of green eyes watched the activity with dismay. Kasy had her back turned and looked off into the woods, still covering her eyes even though she wasn't looking in the right direction.

"Are they done yet?"

Her sister risked a glance but quickly covered her face and ducked back behind the tree.

"No! They're doing mushy stuff!"

"Sick!"

"Sick and wrong!"

"Wrongsick!"

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: I couldn't find any hard data about the Pixie Scouts at the various KP websites so I made up some reasonable details on my own using basic pixie/faerie lore (the merit badges) as well as my total inability to rhyme or write songs (the Pixie marching song). The song 'Little Red Riding Hood' comes to us courtesy of Sam The Sham And The Pharaohs, used without permission.


	2. Chapter 2

Around The Campfire

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. The rest you can blame on me.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then, and the taking of the Lord's name in vain just once. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek some professional help. No Pixie Scouts were harmed in the writing of this story.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction and is set in my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the creations of NoDrogs. This tale is dedicated to Starvinglunatic, who suggested the idea and her profile can be found FFdN.

Around The Campfire - Two

"I told you to be careful of trip hazards." The look of righteous satisfaction on Kim's face was as palpable as the disgust was on Shego's. The former villain's face was flushed purple with embarrassment and her ankle was swollen and red.

"It was a root!"

"You should have been watching where you were…"

"It attacked me! And it was huge!"

"Whatever."

Kim's tone was as cool as the damp towel she wrapped around Shego's foot and her touch was gentle… but that didn't stop Shego from wincing. The girls sat back and worked on getting dinner ready and were not the least bit concerned; they were confident that their Momma's preternatural healing ability ensured no real damage. Kim straightened and dried her damp hands against the black fabric of her Pixie Scout uniform skirt and then she removed her sash festooned with badges, medals and ribbons.

"I'm going to change out of these wet clothes and into a dry martini."

"Droll, Pumpkin. Very droll."

"You, sit! Stay!"

Kim jabbed a finger at the ground. She smirked at the growl that this elicited and sauntered off into the adult's tent; she and Shego would sleep there while the twins shared their own tent with the supplies. Shego stuck out her tongue even though she knew full well that Kim wouldn't see it… on principle, you understand… and crossed her arms in the hope that her anger would alleviate the throbbing pain in her foot.

"Momma?"

And her anger immediately vanished… totally, completely, as if it had never been.

"Sheki-weki-bo-beki! Love of my life, song of my heart!" A long arm swung outward, grabbing for the youngster. The girl grinned but jumped clear lest she be grabbed and pulled into a bear hug and be trapped for maybe an hour or more.

"Momma, stop that!" She giggled.

"You will succumb to the dark side, young lady. I have seen it!" Shego winked at her daughter. "What can I do for you, sugarplum?"

"Um… we can fix that, if you want."

"Fix what, baby?"

"That." A pudgy hand lifted and the girl pointed at her mother's foot.

"My foot?" The older woman rotated her heel and a dull pain shot up her leg. "Ow… honey, that's sweet of you to offer, but it's not broken and it'll be all better in a few minutes."

"Oh." Sheki scuffed her foot and started to turn away. Shego narrowed her eyes.

"… but I suppose it would heal even FASTER if some experienced Pixie Scout were to tend to it."

"Yay!"

"No fair!" Kasy looked over from were she was sorting through the packs. "I wanna help!"

"Great… you two argue and I writhe here in excruciating pain." The former villain let her head drop back and her tongue lolled out.

The girls took this as a sign to get cracking and they ran off in different directions. Shego relaxed, her foot feeling better by the minute as her metahuman system healed the minor damage to her ligament and tendons. She listened to her daughters as they ran around the campsite on whatever errand they felt was necessary in their task, and the call of birds up in the trees, and the babbling of the river behind her. She wasn't used to such methods of enforced relaxation but she suspected that she could get used to this… not that she would ever admit that to her Princess!

The return of her progeny cut short Shego's introspection. Her injured leg was raised…none too carefully, but she didn't let her discomfort show… and she felt something rough and hard being pressed against the flesh. More amused than curious, she did not bother to look down.

"Tell me the truth, Doc. Will I ever play the piano again?"

No answer. The girls worked steadily.

"Ghaa! Gangrene!"

"Momma, it was already green."

"You have a medical degree now? Make with the splint already."

"We did!"

"Huh?" Shego finally lifted her head and looked down the length of her body. Sticks had been bundled around her leg from the knee to her heel; it kept her leg straight at the ankle and lengths of torn cloth immobilized the joint and held the whole contraption together.

"That's it?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Where'd you get the cloth?"

"A hanky!"

"And the sticks from…" She pointed randomly into the nearby scrub. The twins grinned from ear to ear and nodded.

"Where'd you learn first aid like this?"

"Mommy."

"Did she teach you other stuff?"

"Yes, ma'am. Last week we learned how to make a turkey net."

"A… what?"

"A turkey net. You stop bleeding with it."

"You wrap it real tight!"

The light bulb suddenly glowed over Shego's head.

"A tourniquet?"

"Uh-huh, and make a stretcher out of branches and clothes and make a sling and give someone the highlick…"

"I think you mean the Heimlich, baby." She cocked an eyebrow. "Ok, so what do you do if someone gets bitten by a snake?"

"Oh! I know, I know! First you…"

"… get them to lie down and keep real still, and…"

"… then you make little X's over the pu… puc… PUNC-ture marks…"

"… with a razor blade and then you suck out the poison!"

"Very impressive!" Shego nodded appreciatively. "Someone told you all this?

"We got to practice!"

"PRACTICE!"

"You practiced sucking poison from a snakebite?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Who got bitten by a snake?"

"No one."

"So… who did you practice on?"

"Mommy."

"You mean that she explained how it's done?"

"No, we practiced on her."

Shego looked from one to the other and their expressions were nothing short of complete sincerity. Her daughters had the same earnest expression that her wife often wore and it was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Ri-ight. Oooh, Kimmie?" Her mate was nowhere in sight. "KIMMIE!"

"What? Huh?" A head of mussy red hair thrust it's way through the opening of the adult tent. Kim had almost finished changing out of her Pixie Scout Leader uniform when she heard her name being called. She straightened and stepped clear of the tent while pulling her sweatshirt down to the waist of her blue denim cutoffs. Her feet were bare but she carried her socks and sneakers in her hands.

"Whazzup, guys?"

"Pumpkin, the girls are telling me that you showed them how to treat a snakebite."

"Mmm, yeah."

"When?"

"A few weeks ago." Kim set down her footwear. "Why?"

"How did you show them?"

"Well… first, you get the victim to lie down, and then you…"

"No. I mean exactly HOW did you show them?"

"Oh." Kim shrugged and stepped closer. She planted her left foot on the ground right next to where Shego sat. "There, on my shin, just above the ankle."

The pale green woman leaned forward and, sure enough, there was a pair of tiny X marks on the otherwise unblemished skin. The wounds were thoroughly healed and were nothing more than pale lines on the pink flesh.

"Do you mean to tell me that you cut yourself with a razor blade and…"

"Of course not!" Kim was startled at the audacity of the question. "Shego, why would I do that?"

"Hey, I'm just asking! It was sure starting to look that way to me!"

"Well, you just put that thought out of your head!" Kim stepped back and tenderly rested one arm across the shoulder of each grinning child. "That would have been cheating! I'll have you know that they earned their Sylph Badges fair and square!" She toyed with perfectly formed pale green ears while the girls giggled and fidgeted. "They used the razor to cut those marks on their own. First Kasy…"

"Because Sheki's a-scared of blood!"

"AM NOT!"

"… and then Sheki. Come on ladies, Pixies don't fight."

"Yes, Mommy."

"Sorry, Mommy."

"… and then they took turns drawing out some blood before binding the wounds." Kim beamed with pride but her smile faltered when she noticed the look on Shego's face. The former villain looked a shade or two paler to the young hero, if that were possible.

"Baby? Is something wrong?"

"I… I'm going to take a little napski before dinner."

"Do you feel ok?" Kim and the girls watched Shego climb unsteadily to her feet and lurched into the adults' tent with the split still secured around her leg.

"Ooooh, yeah. I feel fine. The world just made a little more sense a few minutes ago." The tall woman vanished inside, leaving three puzzled Pixies in her wake.

88888888

The evening meal consisted of a large ham steak and instant mashed potatoes. A brace of raw carrot was served for the vegetable and the river water was cold and pure for drinking. Kim divvied up the camping plates and simple cutlery just as Shego made her reappearance.

"Mmmm. Smells great."

"We aim to please. Sleep well?"

"Dozed." There was the faintest glow of sunlight beyond the western ridges and the call of insects had increased tenfold. Night had almost fallen and three or four stars were already visible in the sky. "Enough to work up an appetite!"

"For you, that's not work. It's a hobby."

"Ooo, you so funny." Still, the former villain quickly scanned the available comestibles. "Too bad we didn't bring any garlic powder."

"I brought it, Momma."

"Kasy-wasy-bo-basi! I love you the mostest because you're my favorite!"

"Do not listen to her," Kim cajoled Sheki. "Your Momma's crazy."

"Kay!"

"She knows better." Shego ruffled the hair of her pint-sized doppelganger. "Don't you?"

"So not the drama."

"Can I do anything?"

"Really?"

"Well… anything that involves mayhem?"

"Hardly."

"Looking pretty?"

"Uh, no."

"Anything else?"

"We could use some more water, please and thank you." Kim cocked her chin at the collapsible plastic jug sitting off to the side. "That is, if your injured leg will take the long trek clear to the river and back." The water's edge was barely thirty yards.

"Splint did the trick, Princess. My ankle feels like a million bucks." The adults knew that Shego's healing was the answer… but there was no reason to dwell on that. She gave Kim a subtle wink as she shouldered the jug and sauntered off. The proud redhead smiled to herself and watched the twins bump knuckles out of the corner of her eye.

Dinner was eaten while night fell and the sky shone black and some traditional camping songs were sung under the stars. Kim ignored the request for 'Free Bird'. Flannel jammies were donned and everyone started looking for ways to stretch the evening out a little bit further while fluffy marshmallows slowly crisped over the campfire.

Shego stared into the heart of the flames, incredulous.

"My own daughter made fire."

"Yes, she did." Kim beamed with pride and the twins giggled at how funny their Momma was acting. Sheki looked like her cheeks would rupture from grinning. Kasy was happy for her sister, and just as proud, but also a little worried about her turn coming up tomorrow.

"I mean… she made fire!"

"Yep."

"With crushed leaves and twigs!"

"Yep!"

"Two sticks and a shoelace!"

"It's called a bow."

"I thought you were supposed to rub the two sticks together."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

The older woman looked to her redheaded child.

"Can you do that?"

"Breakfast tomorrow, Momma. I'll do it then." The girl blushed with anticipation and her mother ruffled the already unkempt hair.

"And she'll kick booty!"

"Why can't they just use their plasma?" The woman held up her pale green hands in defense before she was accused of being anti-Pixie. "I'm just asking. It's a fair question."

Kim pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"The Pixie Scouts have been around for a long, long time and one of their strengths is resourcefulness." The redhead blew on her current marshmallow to cool it down enough to touch, gingerly plucking it off her stick before adding another. "Since a lot of outdoor activities are involved, making fire for warmth or cooking or even signaling is an essential skill."

"So you're saying that this," Shego had set down her stick and raised both hands, flexing her fingers slightly as they each burst into scintillating fields of bright green fire, "isn't a resource?"

"For some people." Kim smirked. "Some weirdo, freaky people, it is. But you have to understand that not every Pixie Scout can emit plasma radiation."

"That's funny." The older woman frowned and mulled this over. "I seem to recall you making fire for me at home many times and you don't have plasma powers."

"Mommy made fire?"

"She sure did."

"Shego…"

"At home?"

"Uh-huh." The former villain nodded emphatically while Kim started to blush.

"Shego, this is not the time…"

"When did she do that, Momma?"

"Ooooh, it was late. It was after you girls went to bed."

Shego kept her face straight and Kim bit her lip to prevent a retort. The girls looked at each other and shrugged; their 'rents often said silly things that made no sense.

They all returned their attention to the doomed marshmallows and it was only when a few yawns were stifled did they realize just how late it was getting… and the truth was that no one wanted the evening to end just yet. Kim stretched contentedly and felt her bones crackle. She didn't mind getting older because of her family and the love they brought her, even if it did mean that she was drawing ever closer to a day when she would have to quit her adventurous lifestyle. She looked up at the crystal clear night sky and counted stars until she felt at peace with herself and the world.

"Are we ready to call it a night, gals?"

"Can we have a story, please, Mommy?"

"Story, please?"

"I'd like a story, too, Pumpkin." Shego shrugged at the look she got. "What?"

"I'll make you three a bargain… I know two stinky munchkins with boogery teeth. If they were to…"

"We don't stink, Mommy!"

"And we're not boogery, either!"

"Boogers are gross!"

"Stinky and boogery, Princess? Man, that's harsh."

"… if they were to go and brush their teeth while Momma gets my Pixie Log…"

"Kimmie, if we're talking about logs, remember that Fort Necessity is just over thataway."

Kim glared and the twins giggled.

"Watch out for that big root."

"… then I can document the girls work towards their badges before I read the story." The twins stopped giggling and ran off to get the toothbrushes and toothpaste, leaving Kim and Shego seated by the fire's warm glow.

"Nuts." Shego stood and moved towards the adults' tent. "They didn't even hang around for my 'We don't need no stinking badges' retort." She located the Log and handed it to the Pixie Scout Leader; Kim managed to finish recording the various badge certifications for her Scouts before they scurried back to the fireside… and without getting too many marshmallow smudges on the page. Shego settled back into her original spot and was gratified when the girls plopped themselves right down beside her. Kim plucked a single sheet of paper from the log book and scooted closer to the fire to better read the tiny words and long arms enfolded the twins, pulling them in tight against their Momma.

"How about a poem tonight?"

"BOOOO!"

"Hey, this is a good one!" The redhead was almost rocked back on her fanny from the unified protest. Ghost stories were usually on the agenda but the girls tended to have bad dreams after hearing those. "It's getting late and it's a short one and it's kinda spooky…" She let her words trail off, hinting at just how spooky the poem really might be. The three campers seated across from her glanced at each other with varied levels of expectation on their faces before nodding their approval.

Shego gave a grandiose gesture.

"You may proceed, Pumpkin."

Kim made them wait while the sounds of nature pressed in on them from the darkness of the forest, and the rush of white water at the base of their campsite created a shield of sound that barricaded them from the rest of the world beyond. The petite redhead finally raised her eyes and let the light from the dimming fire illuminate her face from beneath, creating an unearthly glow. She growled at them in a muted cackle that made her three loved ones clutch at each other a little tighter before she began to read her poem; Kimberly Ann Possible had shown a definite knack for vocal mimicry over the years.

"Up the airy mountain… down the rushy glen… we daren't go a-hunting… for fear of little men…"

88888888

"Now I see why you don't read ghost stories." Shego massaged the knots from her arms where her daughters had clutched at her in fright. "It hurts too much."

"They're usually ok, I just wanted them to get a good nights rest."

"That's not gonna happen now!"

"Well," Kim cringed slightly, her hands up defensively. "Two comic books shouldn't take all THAT long to read!"

It wasn't quite as late as the girls stayed awake on average… certainly not as late as their parents were used to staying up… but it had been a long day with a long hike carrying heavy packs along steep terrain, followed by more fresh air than any of the four were used to. Back at home they might have wasted hours more sitting in front of the computer or television but they were over-tired and steadily losing ground from the peace and relative quiet. As close as the tents were, the wind in the trees and the nearby river made enough noise that the structures might as well be fifty feet apart for as little as they could hear each other.

"First of all, my darling, they're not 'comic books'." The taller woman cringed. "They are graphic novels. And second of all, those two will take any excuse to not go to bed."

"I guess you're right."

"I mean, we could initiate regular beatings if it would make you feel better."

"Maybe."

The voice sounded a bit hollow to Shego and the former thief paused in her nightly ablutions. She resumed after hardly a moment and they undressed the rest of the way in relative silence. They took off their boots but kept them handy beside the zippered flap just in case there was a late call of nature. The night had been warm enough that the earlier change to sleepwear was a smart one so there wasn't much undressing to do, really.

So Kim found herself thinking. She was pulled from her reverie by the sound of Shego's voice.

"Earth to Kimmie." Shego was hovering near the petite woman's shoulder so Kim didn't turn around to reply.

"Mm? Sorry, what?"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Am… am I firm enough with the girls?"

"Huh?"

"The girls."

"Those girls?" Shego raised her arm and pointed in the general direction of the neighboring tent. Kim nodded even though she still wasn't looking at her mate.

"Yes. Because I worry that I'm too strict sometimes. That I get too bossy during times like now, with the Pixie Scouts, or when we train with them at home, or letting them stay up too late, or…"

"Kim, I wasn't serious about the comics."

"Kay."

"Baby, I was just messing with you." Shego looked very closely at her. "You're bugging." It wasn't a question but Kim answered it anyway.

"Yeah."

"Need a minute?"

"Yeah." The redhead slowly toyed with the laces of her hiking boots while she sat on the padded floor of the domed tent and faced the opaque wall. During the down times, the quiet times, a subtle change came over Kim Possible that only her closest friends and family knew to watch for. She became introspective, and for someone who spent most of her time outrunning her own thoughts, she could get very somber when the inner voices finally caught up with her.

Such moments came and went casually these days and, sure enough, that old empty feeling evaporated as soon as Kim glanced up and saw the two-fingered rabbit ears being added to her silhouette.

"Nice." She turned around in time to catch Shego hurriedly drop her hand and go back to fiddling with the electric lantern.

"What? I want to be able to see, is all." The pale green woman had long since changed into her least sexy pair of flannel PJs, the dark green and black pattern depicting her wife's signature style. The mass of flowing black hair seemed to merge with the shadows and fill the spaces that the lantern's light did not reach.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"You know." The hero bit her lip and blushed but the larger woman just shook her head in apparently confusion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sugar britches… but if we don't hurry up and get in bed then we'll be the ones up all night!" Shego frowned and rolled her eyes. Kim's smile was tired but happy and she turned fully around to make the final preparation for bed. The only task remaining was to unroll their sleeping bags and get comfy. Shego played it cool but was nonetheless gratified to see that it was a very different Kimberly Ann Possible that untied the roll of fabric and shook the layers free. Those moments of introspection made her nervous… but she had learned long ago to stay close but let her angel deal with them on her own.

"Hm!"

Shego looked up at her spouse. The tent wasn't tall enough for either of them to stand fully upright; she herself was forced to kneel upon entry. Kim, however, was standing up as best she was able with her compact fists planted against slender hips and glaring down at the floor of the tent.

"What?"

"Hm!" Kim growled down at the sleeping back between her bare feet. "I can't believe I did that!"

"Did what?"

"So stupid! And for a Pixie Scout Leader!"

"Kimmie, what?"

"Oh, Shego… I seem to have forgotten your sleeping bag!"

"Uh-huh." The long-suffering look of disgust on Shego's face did not match the warmth building in her chest. "Oh, darn."

"Wherever will you sleep tonight?" The redhead had a little fun with the sitch and bit her finger while holding the back of her other hand against her brow. She brightened. "Hey! I have an idea," she snapped her nimble fingers but Shego was already speaking.

"Wait, lemme guess… we could share your sleeping bag." Her Pumpkin was obviously feeling much better. Now the only question was how much shenanigans were possible with their daughters less than ten feet away.

Anything's possible for a Possible. The pale green woman wasted no time slipping her long, powerful legs into the quilted cocoon.

"Great idea, Princess!"

"But," Kim looked thoughtful, "it'll be so hot." She spread the collar of her pajamas wide as slender fingers traveled down the hem unhooking one button after another. "I'd better get out of these heavy jammies so that I don't sweat all over them."

"Lord, you sound just like some of those stupid fan fictions we found… on… the… Inter…net." Her mind went blank, overpowered by the sight that met her eyes.

Kim had untied the drawstring of her flannel bottoms at the same moment that she shrugged off the top, letting both fall to the tent floor. Firm shoulders, slender below her fiery red hair were exposed, as were the delicate breasts perched high on the narrow torso. The rosy skin was practically flawless as it shone golden pink by the light of the simple camping lantern and the healthy flesh glistened down the length of flat stomach and down to another dusting of hair, just as fine and just as fiery.

"… thank you God…"

The words might have been spoken aloud. She wasn't certain. It didn't matter because standing here before her was Shego's own personal muse and inspiration, her little Aphrodite, her reason for living and the cause of her redemption. She stopped breathing as those deceptively strong arms lifted and brushed that tight mane of fire back from Kim's cheeks and neck. This brought the delicate breasts up and out, thrusting them forward as if to further announce their presence. Narrow hips, subtly curved, swiveled while shapely legs folded and the petite woman settled down onto the tent floor beside the occupied sleeping bag.

"I'll just slip inside here with you… and tuck us in."

Shego drew a ragged breath and Kim made sure to rub every inch of her body down the length of her mate's long form before stopping. The smaller woman twisted and lay on her side, reaching around the flannel-draped body of her wife until her tiny hands met at the older woman's back and pulled them both close. She broke into an enormous grin that didn't keep her from planting a smooch on black glossed lips.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Shego leaned into the embrace appreciatively. "Quite a show."

"Thank you!" The redhead wriggled and brought a dusky bruised flush to Shego's face.

"Pu-pu…" The taller, more voluptuous woman glowered and started again. "Pumpkin, I want to thank you for letting me have the girls today. You know," those black lips brushed across the soft skin of Kim's chin and neck. "For letting me be their buddy."

"No big. There should never be a doubt that we share them equally."

"I had an idea of something that we might do together before we turn in. A mutual distraction, you might say."

"You don't say!"

"I do say. Interested?"

"Definitely interested." Kim's eyes widened as Shego reached back and felt around in her pack.

"I gotta warn you…we've never done this before."

"Now I'm intrigued!" Kim craned her neck to get a better look at whatever it was that her wife was digging out of her pack; the older woman's shifted from reserved to mischievous as she rolled back around to face the hero.

She was holding two magazines wrapped in clear protective covers.

"Care to read a graphic novel with me?"

Kim blinked… and then laughed.

"Sure! Whatcha got?"

"We've got 'Awkweird Stories' and 'Tales of the Freaky Deaky'."

"Not your everyday comic books, huh?"

"Nope. Definitely private stock."

"How about 'Awkweird Stories'?"

"Excellent choice!" Shego slipped the magazine from its bag and lay back onto the quilted fabric of the sleeping bag. She held her other arm outstretched so that it could be easily wrapped around the smaller, naked form of her wife once the redhead snuggled in close.

"What's the story about?"

"It's about an adventurous woman who goes hiking alone in the wilds of Colorado… and then finds and helps a wounded alien whose spaceship crash landed nearby."

"Is the alien female?"

"Yep."

"Is she green?"

"Yep."

"Does the hiker have red hair?"

"Unfortunately not, but we'll ignore that part."

"Please and thank you!"

They settled in tighter against each other, both taking turns reading from the dog-eared and cheaply published pulp magazine, with its lurid artwork and gratuitous depictions of human-alien eroticism. Regardless of the quality, they became absorbed in the ill-crafted story with its half-baked presumptions and glaring inconsistencies… and loved every bit of it. They had been reading silently at their own pace for awhile when Shego noticed gentle hands working at the buttons of her pajama top.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"Alien women don't wear flannel jammies."

"Am I to assume that you aren't interested in the story anymore?"

"I don't understand your attempts to communicate with me, alien woman, but allow me to express my feelings for you in the universal language of love."

"Strike that. I can see that you have become far too engrossed in the story."

"Oh, look, they have boobular chesticles where you come from!"

"You're incorrigible!"

"…bubububububububub…"

"Ghaa! That tickles!" Shego strugged to keep her voice low as Kim attacked her chest. "You'll wake the girls!"

"…bubububububububub…"

"I should tell your folks what a little perv you are."

"What?" Kim lifted her head and her eyes glittered in the light of the electric lantern. "Are you afraid that I might bite you in my sleep?"

"Biting I can handle. The problem is that you like to chew!"

"So not. Now hold still… I can't get this drawstring… there! Got it!"

Shego deftly collected the magazines and carefully returned them to their protective sheathes and set them aside. She had just enough time to wonder how her darling Princess would manage to get her pajama bottoms off... when they suddenly were. The electric lantern was turned off and they snuggled together with the fabric of the tent doing little to mute the sounds of the land outside. The night had cooled but their flesh was warm and they were more than comfortable in each other's embrace.

"Kimmie?"

"Mmm?"

"You fart in this sleeping bag and you're dead."

To Be Concluded… eventually!

Author's Notes: The brief excerpt from 'The Fairies' by William Allingham was used without permission; the poem is short and cute but it didn't feel right to include the whole text here.


	3. Chapter 3

Around The Campfire

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. The rest you can blame on me.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then, and the taking of the Lord's name in vain just once. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek some professional help. No Pixie Scouts were harmed in the writing of this story.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction and is set in my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the creations of NoDrogs. This tale is dedicated to Starvinglunatic, who suggested the idea and her profile can be found FFdN.

Around The Campfire – Three

"Mommy?"

"hmm"

"Momma?"

"ngh"

They never heard the twins open the zippered flap that morning, so soundly were they asleep. Only when the fabric was lifted and tied back did the blast of light from the daystar drag them up to a level one notch above oblivion. A mess of red hair at the mouth of the sleeping bag was the only evidence that Kim was actually there and the rest of her head was obscured by a mass of equally unruly black hair belonging to someone else entirely.

"Good morning!"

"… timizit…?"

"It's late!"

"Yeah, almost seven o'clock!"

The red hair pushed farther out of the sleeping bag and parted to reveal a puffy face.

"Who're you?"

"Doy!"

"It's us!"

"Who?"

"Sheki!"

"Kasy!"

The frizzy red mess lowered.

"Never heard of you."

"We're your daughters!"

"You're a Fig Newton of my imagination. Scram." The red hair settled back and rolled away. The larger black mass of hair shifted and pale green lips were exposed. Bereft of their customary black gloss the lips were almost invisible as distinguishing characteristics.

"Wuzzup?"

"Pixie Scouts." The smaller shape pulled closer to the larger. "They say they're related to me."

There was a hint of green eyes squinting through the black cloud of hair.

"They look more like me."

"Then you talk to them."

"Alright, youse mugs." A limp arm unfolded from the bag and clumsily scratched at a rangy head of black hair. "Back away nice and slow and leave the Thin Mints… "

"Oatmeal Raisin."

"… and Oatmeal Raisin cookies outside." The larger shape rolled, resting practically on top of the smaller. "Then bugger off."

The twins were incredulous. Kasy gestured wildly while Sheki poked at the sleeping bag.

"Momma, it's time to get up!"

"We're ready to fix breakfast!"

"Yeah, and we're hungry!"

The red hair resurfaced.

"Are they still here?"

"I told them about the cookies but they won't leave." The other voice was muffled from within the bag. "Ask them what they're fixing for breakfast."

"What are you fixing for…"

"Eggs and bacon and grits."

The larger shape moved.

"Now I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"But… we got a problem." Kasy scuffed at the ground.

"Hm?" Kim stuck her head fully clear of the sleeping bag and looked her children in the eyes. Fun was fun but now she distinctly sensed the telltale signs of a sitch. "What's the problem, baby?"

"It rained last night."

"Hard?"

"Justa drizzle."

"Is it a mess out there?"

"No." The little redhead sniffled and this brought Kim to full alert.

"So our stuff's ok?"

"Yes." It was Sheki who answered this time. She glanced sympathetically at her twin.

"Then…?"

"Everything's wet!" Kasy's scowl was extremely Shegoesque.

"Aha, I get the picture." She slowly pulled herself out of the sleeping bag but only until her arms and shoulders were free; Kim was still nude and hoped that the girls didn't glimpse her pajamas balled up at the end of the bag.

"Kimmie, where are you…?"

"Shego, it's time to get up."

"Awwww!"

"I mean it."

"Poopie." The black hair shifted as the larger shape rolled away in protest and Kim ignored the mildly scatological expletive. She saw that she didn't need to worry about the girls hearing it because they were both still preoccupied with the matter of last night's rain.

"It'll be fine, sweetheart."

"Today was my turn!"

"Kasy, it's still your turn."

"There's no dry wood for the fire!" Kasy almost stamped her foot; it would have been far too childish an act for her age but she was so upset that it wouldn't have mattered. Sheki looked just as disappointed but wasn't as close to tears of frustration as her sibling. Kim knew they were capable of better than this when the chips were down… and this was about as down as chips got for a Pixie camping trip… and slipped into command mode.

"Pixie Scouts always find a way. Give us a few…"

"But…!"

"… minutes to get ourselves perpendicular and we'll be right out."

"But…!"

"In the meantime, take a walk around under the trees but don't go far." Kim brushed more hair away from her face. She smiled confidently at her children. "Grab anything that might have escaped the rain and don't be afraid to grab any nasty old logs that we can split open."

The little redhead looked hopeful.

"Ok, Mommy."

"Ask Sheki to help you."

"Pixie Scout Sheki reporting for duty!"

"Excellent! Now you really must give us a minute 'cause your Momma's breath could kill a moose…"

"Hey!"

"… and I need to visit Fort Necessity."

"EEWWWWWW!!"

"They're right, Princess. TMI." Shego pulled herself out of the sleeping bag just enough to give her offspring a bleary wink but not enough for them to gauge her state of undress. The girls did seem in better spirits than a few moments ago and their Anything's Possible For A Possible nature was reasserting itself. One twin looked at the other...

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoosha!"

… and they were gone, running off to follow the instructions they'd been given.

"Freaks." Shego used Kim's body as a sort of ladder to pull herself out of the rumpled fabric. "Why do twins always talk shit like that?"

"Your brothers do that?"

"The Wegos? Incessantly. Yours?"

"Yeah, the Tweebs did, too." Kim unzipped the bag so that she could crawl out more easily. "They still do, otherwise I'd blame it on exposure to a certain comet."

"Freaky twin shit more likely."

"Shego!" The redhead paused in adjusting her underwear. "Please do not refer to our love bunnies as freaks!"

"I hate to be the one to break this to you, Pumpkin, but we're all freaks in this family." Shego blew the few remaining strands of black hair from her face and surveyed their encampment through the open tent flap. The visible ground was still very damp but not as muddy as she had feared.

"So we survived?"

"Doy. What'd ya expect?"

"I dunno. Washed away by rain. Eaten by coyotes."

"So not the drama!"

"I seem to recall a slavering animal in my sleeping bag last night." Emerald eyes slid over and watched Kim's fair skin start to turn crimson. The hero's smile was a perfect counterpoint to her embarrassment.

"Story time was fun."

"That poem with the lighthouse?"

"No. I mean our story time." She watched with satisfaction as a dusky bruise flushed the pale green cheeks of her wife. "My poor stranded alien."

"Stifle that, Princess, and help me find my boots!" Shego grinned as she rummaged around the cramped confines of the tent. "And you'd better get a move on unless you want to learn how we use Fort Necessity on my planet!"

88888888

Greasy black smoke coiled around the small mound of tree bark and it smelled of creosote and rot… but it burned. You would have thought it was Christmas morning in the wilds above Middleton.

"YAAAY!"

They each sat atop a flattened stone that had been flipped over to expose the dryer side. Sheki clapped and looked as if she wanted to try making fire under these less than optimal conditions, Shego pursed her lips and observed the joyous self-satisfaction in her children and wondered if she had ever felt that way when she had been young and Kim made an entry in her Pixie Scout Leader's notebook.

"Excellent work, Pixie." This was all that Shego heard but Kim did lean in close and whisper something in the little redhead's ear that made her grin even wider. It had taken the girl more time and considerably more elbow grease than it had her sister but the flames were eventually coaxed from the mossy tree bark. Even her blisters would be completely healed within the hour.

"Not to ruin anyone's parade, but can we please make with the breakfast, already?"

"I'm hungry, too." The little girl with the long black hair sidled up to her Momma, looking like a mini-Shego. The older woman obviously was thinking the same thing because she deftly unwound the pink ribbon from Sheki's hair and, before the girl could protest, had it tied around her own flowing black tresses.

"Momma, can I have my ribbon back?"

"No! Mine!" The denial was as much for show as the demand; this was an old game. The girl gave her mother a mock-Pout.

"Mommy!"

"Baby, let her have it while we eat. She just wants to look pretty like you."

"Oh… ok."

"Please and thank you, Princess!"

Kim snorted in derision without looking up from her notebook.

"As if."

"GRRR!"

The twins giggled and Kasy stood up from admiring her handiwork… speaking of which were filthy with moss and mold and black smears from damp bark.

"Can I wash my hands before we eat, Mommy?"

"Quite right. There's nothing worse than a dirty Pixie."

"I like my Pixies dirty."

"No comments needed, please." Kim closed the notebook smartly. "It'll take a minute for the rest of these twigs to dry enough for burning, anyway." She redirected her finger at the pile of tinder spread about the burning bark; once the heat from the flames dried it sufficiently, it would make a welcome addition to the fuel. She aimed the writing implement on her children. "You gals take the water jug and get us some fresh water when you clean up, please and thank you. Your Momma and I will break out the rest of our food."

"Pixie Scouts are GO!" Again, they ran off to follow their orders.

"Kim?"

"Hm?"

"Are we really gonna cook up everything left?"

"Well," the hero had been watching her girls running down to the river and turned to her mate. "We only brought enough for yesterday and this morning. That way, we don't have to worry about hauling to much back home." Kim looked at her watch. "If we head out of here by eleven o'clock, we can… GIRLS, take your shoes off before you wade!" She blinked and refocused. "We can stop somewhere after we're back in the car." She shrugged. "We all seem to prefer a late lunch anyway and the hike will build up our appetites and…"

"That's not what I meant." The former villain bit her lip and gazed around the campsite. "It's just that if we still had some food left over, and since…" Shego glanced off towards her children. "I'd better NOT see any mud get thrown!" The former villain sighed. "Since today is Saturday and no one has anything else going on, um, tomorrow, then maybe we wouldn't, uh… wouldn't need to leave."

"At eleven o'clock?" Emerald eyes rolled. "KASY, put that down!"

"No… today. You know." The older woman huffed. "Not until tomorrow."

Kim was floored.

"You actually want to stay out here another day?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Don't do that! It's annoying!" Long pale green arms were planted on cocked hips as she turned around to glance behind her. "Sheki Go Possible, please do not chase your sister!"

"But you told me that you're not into," Kim thrust her arms out and gestured at the wooded landscape. "…all this! The great outdoors sucked, I distinctly heard you say!"

"I know!" The pale green woman glowered down at her hiking boots and then up along the pine ridge to the north and the broad, shallow river where her children were playing and collecting water. Her emerald gaze swung back to Kim. "I thought that I'd die of boredom. Then I remembered that boredom is being stuck in a chair filing my nails or reading the same old fashion magazine for the umpteenth time while a crazy blue man in a blue lab coat rants about world domination." She pointed at the ground beneath her. "This is relaxed, being here with my family."

"Awwwwww! That's so sweet!" Kim's eyes flicked away. "GIRLS! Don't splash!"

"Whatever. Now whip out the KP-CB and call your folks. Let them know we're staying another day, please and thank you."

"What makes you think I brought the Kimmunicator?"

"Oh, please! You're joined at the hip with that thing."

"Am not!"

"Are too. You'd probably keep it stored in your hoohoo if it had a vibrate feature."

"That's gross!

"Does it?"

"Does it what?"

"Vibrate."

"Well, yeah. If I turn off the chime."

Shego shook her head, disgusted.

"And you never thought to share?"

"Huh? Ghaa! No, it's not like that!"

"Well, it should be." Shego nodded sagely. "You need to talk with the Nerdlinger about that."

"Ghaa!" Kim blazed crimson. "Subject closed! New topic… so you really want to stick around for another day?"

"I do. But there are going to be some changes."

"Oh, really?" Kim crossed her arms and leaned back on her rock, hooking her thumbs under the gold sash of her Pixie Leader's uniform and letting the morning sun glint off the many emblems displayed there. "Might I remind you who is in charge of this troupe?"

"Says who?"

"These badges say who!"

"Badges?" The shark-like smile slowly spread across Shego's face and Kim experienced that sinking feeling of the inevitable.

"Crap, I fell right into that."

"We don't need no stink'n badges!"

The redhead buried her face in her hands.

"I am so glad that I was able to empower you." She smiled in spite of herself. "I hate to burst your bubble, Oh Great Green She-Devil Of The Forest… but once we've finished our ginormous breakfast this morning we won't have any more food left over." The hero didn't enjoy having to point this out but it was a flaw in her mate's plan. "We'll all be hungry again before nightfall."

"Good thinking, Pixie Kimmie." Shego ignored the raspberry. "I suggest that we leave some of the grits for Sunday morning. I'll make the fire tonight and tomorrow so we'll be back on the trail early. We'll have brunch after we get home and unloaded."

"Will you be making fire the Pixie way or…" She paused as the tall woman raised her hands in relpy and brilliant green flares of raw energy enveloped them. "Guess not." Kim sighed. Fair enough, she thought, to let Shego have things her way for once since their being together as a family meant so much. Still, there were some unanswered questions. "That explains breakfast tomorrow. What about dinner tonight?"

"That's what I meant by 'changes'."

"Lordy, I'm almost afraid to ask." Kim frowned and looked off towards the water's edge. "Judas Priest, ladies! It wouldn't take the Mormon Tabernacle Choir this long to wash up! Mommy is hungry!" Still, she shared a grin with her spouse. "You were talking about dinner?"

"We all like fish, right?"

"Yeah."

"There's fish in that river, right?"

"Yeah, plenty. I've caught and eaten them myself."

"Then there you have it. Dinner is on me. I'll fish and you Pixies can clean them. I make us a fire and TA-DA!" She clapped her long hands together and the green flames went out. "Dinner!"

"How will you fish? We didn't bring poles."

"Doy! Plasma!"

"WHAT?!"

"Sure. A low yield blast right above the water would… Kimmie, why are you looking at me like that?"

"That's cruel!"

"Cruel? Cruel, how?"

"Blasting them to bits! That's how cruel!"

"Not blast them! Stun them. You didn't let me finish. See this?" She held up one finger, the digit glowing faintly. "At my lowest power levels I can stun everything in a small area. I scoop up what we need and the rest wake up in a few seconds."

"The poor fish!"

"Oh, don't give me that! No matter how humanely you catch them with a pole, you're still killing them to eat! My way's the least painful if you think about it because they won't feel a thing."

"How can you know that?"

"Well," the tall woman seemed to collapse in on herself a bit. "You never felt anything, did you?"

"Huh?"

"When I'd, uh, stun you. You probably don't even remember."

"When did you ever stun me?"

"Kimmie, it was before."

"Shego, seriously, I'm having a major 'MIB' moment here! When did you ever stun me?"

"Like I said!" The bruised coloration ran deep and her blush made Shego look like a poorly refrigerated corpse. "It was before! Before we… knew each other."

"Oh." Kim slowed her breathing and calmed down. "Ok. I guess that I can't get too upset about something I don't remember."

Her wife gave a hopeful grin.

"See? Painless?"

The redhead's hooded gaze spoke of less gracious thoughts.

"Meaning that I never felt the brain damage?"

SPLASH!

They turned in perfect unison towards the water.

"What the…?"

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA………..HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Great." Kim clambered to her feet and trudged in the direction of the crying child. "Tell you what… you can make up for my dead brain cells by digging out the towel and some spare clothes from my pack, please and thank you."

Shego nodded and moved to the tent, but then turned and smirked.

"Geez, Pumpkin, you weren't this bent out of shape the last time I told you about the stunning." Black glossed lips pursed in a mock Pout. "Oh, that's right, you probably don't remember 'cause of the dain bramage."

"You are about as funny as a rubber crutch."

88888888

The five of them, Kim and Shego and Kasy and Sheki and the spindly scarecrow that was assembled from Sheki's wet clothes and a rack of sticks, sat around the toasty fire and breathed in the delicious aroma of frying bacon and eggs. It was strongly believed that the unexpected guest would not be eating breakfast, leaving plenty for anyone with a faster 'boarding house reach' than Shego. Both girls had been found guilty of unnecessary roughness during wash-up so a sixty-forty split against Kasy for the hot cocoa was deemed punishment enough for her sister's unscheduled swim.

"Aren't you chilled?"

"No, Mommy."

"We don't get chilled, Kimmie." Shego had the little girl partially wrapped in her flowing mass of coal black hair as the Pixie Scout nestled on her Momma's lap; a quick dry off with the towel and a quick change of undies along with a borrowed pajama top would suit the girl until her clothes were thoroughly dried. "You know that us greenies have a higher body temperature. Only you pinkies get chilled."

"I should be jealous." Kim waited for the matched set of Pouts from her offspring, and got them. "But I feel better knowing that my babies don't get colds."

"YAAAY!"

"Correction, our babies." Kim intended this to be a simple clarification and meant nothing significant by it… nevertheless the statement resulted in a powerful leg brushing against hers. Otherwise, Shego didn't speak a word. This simple contact between them showed all the appreciation Kim would ever ask for. There would be a more heartfelt expression of gratitude later when they had some time to themselves. The younger woman smirked at her daughters.

"Of course, it also means that no one will ever miss a day of school for being sick."

"BOOOO!"

"Speaking of no school." She suddenly had their full attention. "Tomorrow being Sunday and all, your Momma has something to tell you." She poured herself a mug of steaming water to accompany the powdered cocoa mix and let Shego take center stage. The older woman bowed where she sat to show her acceptance of the heavy responsibility.

"Pixies, we are not going home today."

The twins wore identical expressions of shock. Their eyes traveled between each parent for confirmation as if they had just been given incontrovertible proof that the Moon was made of cheese.

"Really?"

"Hey," Kim held up her hands and smirked. "She's the boss. I'm only a sidekick."

"Really, Momma?"

"Yep!"

"But, we've just…"

"… cooked all the food."

"Trust me, we've covered that already. No need to make them sit through all that again."

Kasy furrowed her brow.

"Who's them, Momma?"

"Never mind." Shego answered in a singsong voice and she reached out to tweak the little girl's nose. Kim said nothing and blew on her cocoa to cool it down; she smiled to herself at Shego's blatant disregard for The Fourth Wall. The twins just shrugged to each other. It was just one more mysterious parental statement as far as they were concerned. Sheki, in her baggy PJ top, looked up at her Momma.

"What will we do today if we're not going home?"

"Whatever you want. We can hike or we can chill or we can do Pixie stuff or we can read some comic books I brought… real ones, Kimmie, I swear. Code approved and everything." She didn't want her Princess to aspirate her hot cocoa and Kim had looked ready to inhale a mouthful. "Anything. Everything!" She looked down at the girl in her lap. "At least after Stinky's clothes dry out."

"Ha-ha! Momma called you Stinky!"

"Am not!"

"Kasy, Pixies are not stinky." Kim took a deep breath of the mountain air. Lord, this place was beautiful. She was glad to be here for another day. From two rocks over, Shego continued to explain.

"And all it will cost you is to clean some fish for dinner."

They looked at each other, then back at their Momma.

"No big."

"So not the drama."

"Not afraid of a little fish guts?"

"So not!"

"We've scaled and cleaned fish before." Kasy reached up and thumbed a badge pinned to her vest. "It was part of our woodland survival skills training."

"Uh-huh." The pale green woman had noticed the flash of authentic smugness on her Pumpkin's face. The expression might have been interpreted as merely parental pride by anyone who didn't know the real Kim Possible very well.

"So I guess that you already earned your 'Fish-Stunning' badges?"

The girls' faces lit up with surprise and Kim's clouded over with dismay.

"Wow!"

"Spank'n!"

"…Judas Priest…"

"That would be so…"

"… cool! Does that mean…"

"… that we get to use…"

"… our plasma powers?"

"That's right, kiddoes!"

"YAY!"

"Girls, chill. Your Momma is just gonna show you a new way to fish."

"We get to blast fish?!!"

Kim grimaced.

"Pretty much."

"YAAAAAY!!"

"No blasting! Kimmie, cut that out." Shego huffed and rolled her eyes. "We aren't going to 'blast' anything. We're going to just stun the fish."

"Oh." The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "That's ok, too."

"Shego, it's one thing for you to…"

"And then later today we'll do this for real so that we can kill and eat them."

"YAAY!"

"No one's even listing to me. I give up." The older redhead sipped her cocoa and looked into the mug for insight. There was none forthcoming. The twins each slammed back the rest of their own cocoa and Sheki scrambled into her dried clothes. Kim fought to think of something more to say but finally just shook her head in resignation.

"Be careful that you don't get wet, again."

"Your Pixie Scout Leader is right. It's just us girls so we'll do this in our skivvies." Shego ruffled Kasy's hair and they both waited for Sheki to finish getting dressed. The former thief and mercenary was heartened to see that opposed though she might be initially, Kimmie couldn't be totally repelled by the idea if the hero gave in so quickly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll be very careful."

"Please and thank you." Kim sighed and helped her raven-haired daughter keep the untidy mess of black tresses free as the little girl finished buttoning her shirt and Pixie vest. The child must have misinterpreted the action because no sooner had she taken her Momma's hand than she turned back towards the campfire.

"Can Mommy come, too?"

"Oh, thank you, baby." The older redhead smiled and started to clean up the remains of breakfast. "But no thank you. I'll help you clean the fish later this afternoon when you bring some back for real, but right now your Momma is running the show."

"Besides… we don't want to contribute to Mommy's brain damage."

"Grrrrr."

"Don't worry, Princess. They're in good hands." Shego winked and her wife returned a rueful wink of her own.

"I know. Have fun."

"Come on, Pixies. Let's beat cheeks." The green members of the Possible family held hands and marched towards the river.

88888888

"… so this guy walks into a psychiatrists office and lays down on the therapy couch."

"Uh, huh." Kim finished unraveling the wires to her ear buds and set them down beside her Kimmunicator. "Go on."

"And he says, 'Doc, I've been having the strangest dream!'"

Shego finished piling their scant garbage in a heap beside the fire ring; it would get burnt later that night between the fish course and the marshmallow course of dinner.

"Do tell?"

"So the psychiatrist says, 'Tell me about your dream.'" Kasy gestured with her hands to pantomime a person taking notes on a clipboard as she sat beside her twin on a log beside the fire pit. Sheki did her best to mimic a person suffering from mental troubles but it looked more like mild stomach discomfort to the casual observer.

"So the guy says, 'In my dream, I'm a wigwam.'"

"'I see,' says the doctor."

"But then the man says, 'Then I turn into a teepee.'"

"So the doctor says, 'Oh, really?'"

"'And then I turn back into a wigwam,' the man says."

"'How often does this happen?' the doctor asks."

"'All night long,' the man says. 'First I'm a wigwam, and then I'm a teepee…'"

"'… and then a wigwam, and then a teepee, then a wigwam, then a teepee!'"

"And the doctor looks at the man…" Both girls hold forth their hands, framing the expectation of the moment. The 'rents exchange a secretive glance; Kim gives a wink and Shego mutters sotto voce.

"… wait for it…"

"… and he says, 'Relax, relax… you're too tense!'"

The adults turn to each other, startling revelation etched across their faces.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kim fell to her knees and rolled over onto her side next to Shego, the larger woman clutched at her stomach and sucking in ragged breaths as she rolled across the ground letting her head loll in helpless peals of laughter.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wasn't that funny?" The twins searched their parents' strained faces for approval. Shego barely managed a thumbs-up but Kim found the strength to choke out some appreciative praise.

"That… heehee… that was… gag, wheeze… that was a good one!"

"You really liked it?"

"It was… hehehe… spanking!"

"Booyah!" The girls slapped palms while their mother laughed so hard that she felt tears running down her cheeks. She slowed her breathing enough to speak but Shego was still caught in a fit of jocularity.

"How about you two…"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"… collect just a little more wood for tonight's fire while I give your Momma CPR." She gestured down to where Shego lay gasping several yards away. "Then we can all just relax and vegetate for a bit."

"Kay!" The twins scampered off in different directions… but almost immediately regrouped and began to inspect the base of each nearby tree. Kim clambered over to her wife and commenced to poke her in the side.

"Psst."

"HEHEHEHEHEHE…!"

"PSST!! Hey!"

"HEHEHE… what?"

"You can stop now. They're gone."

"Oh, thank God." The pale green woman rolled over and got up onto her knees, brushing herself free of dust. "I couldn't keep that up a moment longer."

"You did a pretty good job." Kim looked over and made sure that the girls weren't listening. "Very convincing."

"It was either that or vomit."

"That has got to be the worst joke I've ever heard."

"Worse than any of Stoppable's, that's for sure."

"How did you know it was coming?"

"I heard them practicing earlier."

"Thanks for the warning."

"No big." She caught Kim's grin. "Do not laugh at me, it's your fault that I picked up those stupid phrases."

"Sorry. Thanks, again."

"You're welcome." Shego shrugged. "I guess I kind of owed you for letting me teach them how to stun fish."

"How did that go?"

"Not too good." The former villain actually looked embarrassed.

"Do I want to know?" The hero felt a little sick. Even Shego looked a tad greener.

"Let's just say that Mrs. Paul could've gotten herself some deep-fried fish sticks out there awhile ago."

"Oh, Lord!" Kim buried her face in her hands.

"Not to worry, Kimmie, not to worry." Shego pulled her mate's hands down. "I told the girls that their aim was off and that they'd missed their targets." The woman blanched. "There wasn't really enough, um… evidence… left over to make them think otherwise. I think that I'll save the next stun lesson for later."

"How much later?"

Shego thought about it for a second.

"Howzabout for another three to four years?"

Kim had to smile.

"Good idea. I suppose I should be glad that you didn't have them practice on me."

"Not funny, Kim. I really thought that I had a good idea for doing something with them." She sighed. "Just the three of us, together."

"I know you did. And they loved it, I'm sure. Just… let's not tell them the truth."

"Agreed!"

"And please keep your voice down."

"What? Why do we need to be quiet?"

"I told them I was giving you CPR."

"Shit, in that case," Her hand went up to her forehead. "Oh, Kimmie! I feel faint!"

"Come on." Kim stood, pulling a frowning Shego with her. "You're ok."

"I want artificial respiration!" She pouted.

"Nothing doing." Kim has hit with sudden inspiration. "But if you behave yourself I can arrange for a pelvic exam tonight in our tent."

"Nice! Do they cover that under first aid in the Pixie Scout manual?"

"Naw. It's something I picked up back in cheerleading camp."

"Oh, well that… huh?!?" Shego did a triple take. "What did you say?!"

Kim said nothing and casually slipped in her ear buds.

"Kimmie? What did you mean by that?" Her question was pointedly ignored as the redhead popped the jack into the port on the side of her Kimmunicator and thumbed the toggle to call up the menu screen.

"Answer me, Kim! What happened back in cheerleading camp?!"

The petite woman selected 'random' and let the stored music play. Shego watched in muted shock as her young wife settled back and closed her eyes.

"Kim!"

Payback's a bitch, Kim thought. And so am I!

88888888

"Anyone for a hike?"

Kim tugged the tiny speakers out of her ears; surely she hadn't heard when she'd thought she had heard.

"You?"

"m'Yeah." Shego shrugged. "Why not?"

"Really?"

"Sure. A little bit of nature before we all totally zone out for the rest of the day."

"You?"

"Darn it, Kim. I've asked you to cut that out!"

The sun was well past its zenith and the children were getting restless. They'd collected more wood than would be needed for that evening's fire and it was still hours from when they'd need to start catching and cleaning any fish. The beautiful morning had stretched into a gorgeous day and Kimberly Anne Possible felt rooted to her resting place against the log. Younger minds weren't so easily succumbed and the girls had been chasing each other around the campsite for several minutes. Apparently it wasn't only the younger minds that could resist the lassitude.

"I'm sorry. You're right. It's not fair of me. Do you really want to take the girls out?"

"Well…" The former villain had changed into her denim shorts and one long and shapely pale green leg stood out in contrast against the blue fabric as Shego scuffed her foot in the dirt around the fire pit. "If they want to."

"PIXIES!"

"Geez, mien Fuhrer, you don't have to y…"

"Pixie Scout Kasy, reporting for assault!"

"Pixie Scout Sheki, reporting for battery!"

"Ghaa!" Shego flinched; the twins had immediately appeared at her side. "Girls! Please don't do that!" She knelt down to meet their gaze. "You'll scare your poor Momma out of ten years growth."

"Sorry, Momma."

"SOWWY!"

"S'ok, Team Spaz…"

"She-GO!"

"… it's just that I thought only your Mommy was the only one to haul her skinny rump like that when called into action."

"Please." Kim huffed but her mate wasn't listening.

"Gonna rename her 'Pavlov'."

"So not the drama!" The redhead shook her head and focused on her daughters. "Girls, we've got all day to do whatever you want. Your Momma wants to know if you'd like to go on a hike with her."

"YAY!" The little redhead clapped her hands together and bounced up and down. Her twin looked just as happy but with more than a hint of incredulity in her expression and in her tone.

"Hiking with Momma?"

"Yep."

"Are you coming, too?"

"Nope. Gonna sit on my skinny rump and vege out and listen to some tunes."

The twins' doubt was palpable.

"So… just us and… Momma?"

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Shego blushed a little from embarrassed frustration. "Anything your Mommy can do, I can do! We have fun doing stuff together!"

Shego didn't mention the fish stunning incident.

"… which is why I am evoking clause 'oh-you-eight-one-two' of the Pixie Powers Act of 1937 and appointing your Momma temporary Pixie Scout Leader for the duration of this so-called 'hike'." The reclining hero made sure to add her air-quotes.

"Momma's going to be Pixie Scout Leader?"

"Until you guys get back, she is."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, cool!"

"Now that's more like it. Finally, I get some respect around here."

"So be sure to take real good care of her, and see that she doesn't get lost or hurt."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"We will, Mommy."

"Son of a…!" The former villain checked her own words this time and didn't need to be reminded to watch her language; it was a long standing rule of the Possible family that there would be no cursing around the children. Even Kim was confident of this and made no move to remind Shego to be careful. Still, she refused to pass up a chance to give her spouse a razzing.

"Kiss, kiss!"

"Whatever. Ok, you little Piggie Snouts…"

"Momma, it's…"

"… Pixie Scouts!"

Shego reached down and playfully ruffled their hair.

"For the next thousand miles it is what I say it is."

"Keep it down to a few hundred miles, please and thank you… there's still the fishing and the cleaning and the cooking before it gets too dark."

"Jawohl, mein schatzi." Black glossed lips parted and even if the sun itself had been bordered in black, nothing would have been as bright as Shego's smile right then. The smile slipped into rueful introspection as she turned around and surveyed the edge of the forest and the foothills and mountains beyond.

"So, where should we…"

Kim chuckled; she'd been waiting for the realization to dawn on her mate that desire and initiative did not an experienced Pixie make.

"The girls know all the best paths. You're in charge but they'll show you the way to go."

Shego nodded. There was no point in being snide. She knew she was out of her element.

"Please and thank you!"

"Didn't you and Momma ever do any camping?"

"No, Kasy, we didn't do any camping." Kim saw the pale green woman open her mouth to speak but the younger woman quickly squelched that. "My stakeouts with Uncle Ron and your casing of likely targets do not count."

"You say so." Shego shrugged and sat down to join her family. It was Sheki who spoke up next.

"But what did you used to do when we were babies?"

"Mostly clean poopie diapers."

"Momma!"

"No, she's right." Kim chimed in. "In all my years of babysitting, I never knew two munchkins who pooped as much as you two did."

"EW!"

"It's that comet-powered constitution, Pumpkin."

"More like constipation."

"EWWW!!"

"It wasn't their fault, Kimmie. They gained a pretty radical metabolism along with their plasma."

"It wasn't plasma I was cleaning off my hands."

"EEWWWW!!" The twins shivered at the hideous image this evoked and Kasy steered the conversation back around to the original point. "But… before we were born. What about then?"

"What about it?"

"What did you do then? Before you had us?" The question was an idle one and the children might not have even pressed for an answer had their question been ignored… but the women pursed their lips and grimaced.

"Oh…"

"Oh…"

"Oh…"

"Nothing much."

"Nothing."

"Not much of anything."

"Sat around."

"Boring."

"Very boring."

"Watched television."

"Movies."

"Books."

"Kimmie, you never read a book in your life 'til you met me."

"We sparred a lot." Kim gave every syllable a punch and her eyes were daggers.

"Kiss, kiss."

"And worked out. Your Momma needs all the exercise she can get."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Now you're just being mean."

"Will you tell us?"

The adults shared a look.

"Tell you… what?"

"Tell us about when we were born."

"Hey," said Shego, crossing her arms. "I thought we were going on a hike!"

"I can tell you a story tonight," said Kim. "About when we brought you home from the hospital."

"Can we hear about how we were born?"

The girls began nodding eagerly and Kim's jaw became slack. An innocent enough request but she had always hoped to avoid this day, possibly forever. The truth was hardly the worst even in her life but the twins were still much too young to attempt to comprehend past events that even now made some of their older relatives shake their heads in amazement. Kim knew that she was freaking out and forced herself to focus. This was very sudden and she'd thought she'd hade years to make the facts presentable; she had to think of something quick before her pause became awkweird. She could only imagine how the girls' question had affected Shego.

As it turned out, Shego didn't give her much time to wonder.

"I've got one." There was nothing but the strength of self-confidence in Shego's tone. If Kim could have suffered from a simultaneous petite mal in each hemisphere of her brain, she would have.

"You want to tell them?"

"Yes."

"About when they were born?"

"Kim, do you love me?"

"Yeah, ok. OW!" Kim pulled her leg back after Shego gave it a swat. "Yes! Of course, you goof, you know I do."

"Do you trust me?"

"Most of the time."

"How about when it comes to our children?" Her tone was softer, not quite beseeching. So was Kim's, more than a little assuring.

"Always."

"Then, yep. I've got a _story_ for them." Those emerald eyes narrowed and starred pointedly into the matching orbs of her soul mate. "A _story_ about when they were born."

"A _story_." Kim briefly pondered the implications. Curiosity gripped her. "Ok, sweetheart. We're listening."

"Alrighty, then. Here goes." She took a breath. "Once upon a time…"

"Momma!"

"No fair!"

"What?"

"You were going to tell us a REAL story!"

"I am." Shego blinked, confused. "What's wrong?"

"You don't begin a REAL story with 'once upon a time'!"

"You don't?"

"No!"

"No!"

"Not usually."

"Kimberly Ann Possible…!" The former villains vast repertoire of comebacks failed her for once. "You just shush!"

"Sorry, sweetheart, you're right. It's your story and you tell it however you want." Kim pointed to the girls. "So we'll just sit back and be quiet, right?"

"Yes, Mommy!"

"OKAY!"

"Then without further eloquence… once upon a time… there was a beautiful girl. Not just any girl, she was a princess."

"Was she pretty?"

"Was she? Doy!" Shego rolled her eyes and stretched out her arms to encompass everything around them. "She was only the prettiest Princess in the land!"

"Ooh!"

"Aah!"

"I already feed you and let you sleep in the house. Why would you butter me up now?"

"Silence! Now where was I… oh, yes… she was the prettiest princess in the land. Her hair was like fire and her eyes were like sparkling jade. Her flawless skin was smooth and gave her a rosy glow everywhere she went. Her gentle mouth was quick to smile when she was happy and she was never more than a few seconds away from a laugh. She wasn't very tall but she was strong for her size and she could run as fast as any of the kingdom's fastest scouts."

"Girls, don't let your Momma mislead you." Kim's blush was barely held in check. "Don't mistake a nice appearance for competence. It also takes brains to succeed in this world."

"Yes, Mommy."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then not to fear, my Pixies, because the Beautiful Princess was also very, very smart!"

"Shego, don't tease."

"Kim! You shock me! I never tease. She was as fast with her brain as she was on her feet, able to navigate circuitous logic to reach a desirable outcome as quickly as she could work her way through a maze. If her thoughts were not deep… well, at least they were fast and no one could stop her."

"Ooooooooo!"

"Furthermore, she knew the ONE THING that often keeps people from reaching their full potential. She was very much aware of her limitations. She never let them stop her. If she didn't know something, she learned it. If there was a skill she did not have, she trained for it and if somebody else knew something that she did not know, she would listen to them. It was this valuable trait that gave the Beautiful Princess all the power she would ever need."

"Cool!"

"Spankn!"

"Girls, one might almost say that the Beautiful Princess could do anything."

"Ooooooooo!"

"I think that you're making her sound better than she really was."

"I don't see how, Pumpkin. Her father was a man of great learning and her mother was a master of the healing arts. She even had twin brothers who were as brilliant and had been loved every bit as much as she was and raised in the exact same way… but they weren't heroes." The woman shook her head. "The Princess was special. She was smart and charming and beautiful and kind and brave…" Shego was grasping for adjectives but she didn't have to try too hard; the twins were enrapt and hung on her every word. Kim was a little more skeptical.

"You're losing your touch."

"… in fact the only bad thing in her life was that she occasionally dated the village idiot."

"There's the zing. You had me worried."

"The main thing was that this Princess was so smart and caring that she spent her entire life, every waking moment, taking care of people too weak or frightened to take care of themselves."

"She was really a hero, Momma?" Sheki asked the question with something akin to awe.

"Munchkin, I can safely say that the Princess was loved and adored by almost everybody."

"EVERYBODY!"

"Indoor voice, young lady." Shego looked away from Kasy and at the forest around them. "Ok, technically, we're outdoors but please do not yell." She waited until the little redhead nodded her understanding and then continued. "I said almost everyone because there was one man… one evil and sinister troll who lived beyond the borders of the kingdom in his hidden lair…"

"That was so conveniently located on the Lowerton bus route."

"It made grocery shopping easier. Now let me tell my story!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, this one bad man was known as the Blue Troll because he practiced dark arts and black sorceries and his magical experiments had long since turned his skin a deep, lustrous blue."

"Oooh, pretty!"

"Not as much as you might think. He was a crazy troll, the Blue Troll was, and all day and night he made plans and potions and weird devices to try and stop the Beautiful Princess." The woman made her voice sound as ominous as she could. "But that's not all. For all his power and wizardly might, he could never have taken on the Beautiful Princess in hand-to-hand combat… for she had much training in the ways of battle and would often spar with the courtly knights and guards of the kingdom."

"Like the self-defense training you and Mommy teach us?"

"Exactly that. He couldn't even karate chop a box of dry spaghetti. She would have cleaned his clock."

"Oooooooh."

"But…" Shego held up her hand. "The Blue Troll had his own warrior. She was his bodyguard and his personal thief and he would send her out to steal the things he needed for his magic."

"You said 'she', Momma."

"It was a girl?"

"Not just a girl. She was the Emerald Witch."

"Ooooooooo."

Shego leaned in close so that she could reach her daughters.

"The Emerald Witch didn't look like anything anyone had ever seen before." She lifted Kasi's hand and they all examined it. "Her skin was pale green and flawless, seeming to glow from within." Then she ran her fingers gently through Sheki's tresses. "And her hair was black as midnight and as long and flowing as a cape woven from ravens wings."

"Oooooooo."

"Oooooooo."

"…ooooo…"

"You say something, Kimmie?"

"Huh? Me?" Kim blushed. "No. Nothing. Continue."

"Right-o! To continue, the Blue Troll paid the Emerald Witch to do all of his fighting for him. She was fast and she was clever and no one else in the entire kingdom was as fast or as clever as she, except for…" Shego waved her hands expectantly.

"The Beautiful Princess!"

"Exactly! At least part of the time."

"… heh, you wish…"

"Was she mean, Momma?"

"The Emerald Witch?"

"Uh-huh."

"She was mean… but not cruel. She was bad without being truly evil." Her eyes scrolled back about nine years. "Her heart was a cold lump of stone wrapped in barbed wire and sprinkled with those little bits of glass that you always find on the road near garbage cans even though you know for a fact that you haven't thrown away anything made of glass in a long time." She broke her self-induced reverie. "Got me?"

"Yep!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"She was one bad mother fu…"

"SHEGO!"

"Hey, I'm just talking 'bout the Emerald Witch." The smirk flashed. "So one day the Emerald Witch was sent out by the Blue Troll to steal something that would help him rule the world, and…"

"What was it?"

"What was what?"

The twins shook their heads in irritation.

"What was the Witch…"

"…going to steal?"

Shego rubbed her chin in thought.

"I don't remember. Kimmie, do you remember what it was?"

"She-go, don't forget that this is a _sto-ry_!"

"Oh." The green woman paled a bit further. "That's right." She looked at her waiting children. "It was the dreaded Tempus Simia, an ancient artifact that allowed the user to control the flow of time."

"Ooooooo."

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't, baby."

"Look, this is my story and I don't remember what it was and if it's not going to be that then it's going to be the Brass Monkey… that funky monkey… so bugger off, please and thank you!"

"… just trying to help, is all…"

"ANYWAY! Sheesh! You almost made me forget the most important part of the story." Shego took a deep breath and did her best to wipe the anxiety from her face as she gently took her daughters hands in hers. "Girls… there's something that you need to know about… me… from before I married your Mommy." She screwed up her courage and plowed on. "I was…"

"Were you the Emerald Witch, Momma?"

Sheki scowled and elbowed her twin in the ribs.

"Doy!"

"OW! Mommy!"

"Momma only just described herself to us, doofus!"

"She hit me… and called me a name!"

Shego was stunned but Kim came to her rescue.

"Baby, please take a time out while I put the girls heads together and hopefully get more out of them than a hollow coconut sound."

"Um, ok." The older woman leaned back on her haunches as Kim scooted forward and turned the little girls around so that could better face each other; she would take center stage while affording her mate a brief respite.

"First of all, Miss Sheki Go Possible, there will be no hitting or calling of names." She aimed a finger at the girl. "What do we say?"

"Sorry."

"And from you?"

"Accepted." Kasi frowned. "But she got in a two for one!"

"Do you want to hit her?"

The twins eyes shot wide open at their Mommy's smirk. Kasi looked scandalized. Sheki looked shocked and Shego thanked God for having such a crazy family.

"No!"

"Then call her a name and we'll call it even." Kim cocked her head. "Keep it clean."

"Boogerhead." The taunt was weak and cursory; neither child was concerned.

"Good. Second of all, remember that this is a _story_. Do you have any questions for your Momma before she finishes her _story_?"

"Were you the Beautiful Princess, Mommy?"

"I suppose that I was, yeah." Kim blushed. "Some people thought so."

"Hey! She's still beautiful. Raise your hand if you think that Mommy's a knockout." Shego raised her own hand and two smaller hands quickly joined it. Kim's blush deepened.

"And I know about a thousand others that'd agree with us." The former villain's tone bode no argument; she had regained her confidence and was ready to continue. "Did you have any questions for your Mommy and me?"

"You and Mommy used to fight each other?"

"Only once an a while." She turned to her embarrassed wife. "Kim?"

"Hm?"

"Shall we give them a demonstration?"

"Oh, sure." Kim propped herself up and leaned in close to Shego. The adults raised their arms and began swatting carelessly and quite ineffectually at each other. The children giggled at the harmless display and didn't notice the ruefully amused expressions on their mothers' faces.

"Mommy, that's silly!"

"Yeah, it was, most of the time." Kim grinned. "Go ahead and bring it home, baby."

"Your wish is my command, angel. As I was saying, the feisty Emerald Witch," Shego waved her hand to indicate herself, "and the valiant Beautiful Princess," she mussed Kim's hair into a tangle but the hero sat beaming nevertheless, "did butt heads on more than one occasion because of their differing worldviews on the matter of 'right and wrong'. The Witch was older and wiser but the Princess was a fast thinker and never, EVER let anything stop her."

"Ooooooooo!"

"But then one day the Blue Troll had an idea. It was a new idea that was supposed to keep the Beautiful Princess from ever being able to stand in his way again!"

"What was he gonna do?!"

"Was he gonna hurt Mo… the Beautiful Princess?!"

Was that a hint of green fire dancing around the twins clenched fists?

"No, not exactly. His plan was to just make her stop being a hero, to make her powerless and normal like everyone else and not have the desire to stand in his way to achieve world domination ever again!"

"Ooooooo!"

"He worked great magic and wove a spell that was so mighty that it required a little bit of blood from the Emerald Witch to make it work."

"Owie!"

"This one day, in the heat of battle during an attempt to steal… something or other… the Emerald Witch followed the Blue Troll's evil command to bite the Beautiful Princess on the arm."

Twin pairs of green eyes narrowed skeptically.

"Bite her?"

"On the arm?"

"Kimmie?"

Kim held up the limb in question and waggled her fingers.

"Yep. The scar is long gone or I'd show you exactly where."

"It was the shoulder, right?"

"Either that or the forearm. I'm a little fuzzy on that."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, Mommy started to feel a little sick after a few weeks, and…"

"Are you telling this _story_ now sweetheart, or am I?"

"… oopsie…"

"Your Mommy is right, though. After a few weeks, the Beautiful Princess knew that something was wrong. She didn't feel bad exactly…"

"… she just felt like kneeling at the porcelain alter every morning to summon the Earl with a Technicolor yawn."

"Shush Kimmie, I'm almost finished." Shego once again drew in close to the children. "The Beautiful Princess was not sick and she was not hurt. Her mother and father had her tested by all of the learned scholars of the kingdom and they declared her to be perfectly healthy."

"But what was a'matter with her?" Kasy asked the question and Sheki could only sit there in silent anticipation; the twins were obviously concerned so Shego decided to let them off the hook.

"The Beautiful Princess was going to have a baby."

"A… baby?"

"Uh-huh."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"That's why the Emerald Witch bit her?"

"No. The Emerald Witch bit the Beautiful Princess because that's what the Blue Troll told her to do. She didn't know what would happen." Shego shot a glance at Kim. "Honestly."

"We are so NOT going over that again! Finish already!"

"Working on it… so, when the Beautiful Princess discovered that she was going to have a baby, she was very frightened at first. What would it mean for her life and plans? She was still very young herself, the Princess was, and even with a loving family and great friends there would be many drastic changes in her life."

"Was she still a hero?"

"The bestest hero in the kingdom. But you can't save the world when you're going to have a baby." Shego held their gaze. "You remember your teacher, Mrs. Brach? She had trouble climbing stairs or standing for too long before she had her baby. Now imagine trying to swing from the tether of a grappling gun hook when you're pregnant!"

"What did the…"

"… Emerald Witch do when…"

"… she found out about…"

"… the baby, Momma?"

Shego took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"The Witch was shocked. She was sickened to learn what had been done to the Beautiful Princess. There is nothing, absolutely nothing, bad or terrible about having a baby but now the Emerald Witch realized that she had been part of something truly evil and that something pure and natural was being used as a weapon." The older woman looked to her mate but Kim's eyes were a million miles away. "She was very sorry and her first act was to turn over a new leaf and ask the Beautiful Princess for forgiveness."

"Did the Emerald Witch turn good, Momma?"

"Not at first… but her heart warmed up and the barbed wire melted away and the little bits of mystery glass all vanished."

"Did she become a hero like the Beautiful Princess?"

"Again, not right away. Her first new mission was to protect the Beautiful Princess from other crazies like the Blue Troll. They came out of the woodwork to try and hurt her in her time of need."

"… you ain't kidding…"

"They had many adventures and they became closer and closer friends. It wasn't all peaches and cream but after many months of physical trials and emotional turmoil the day finally came when the Beautiful Princess knew that it was time."

"Time for what, Momma?"

"Time to have her babies!" Shego threw up her hands in mock exasperation. "Doy!"

"Babies? Momma, you…"

"… said that the Beautiful…"

"…Princess was gonna have…"

"… a baby! As in one. As…"

"… in singular!"

"So sue me." Long and powerful arms were crossed and the former villain looked down on them from where she sat. "As it happens, there were two little bundles of joy brought into the world that day. Two perfect little babies that glowed with the magical powers of the Emerald Witch and that also shone with the unbridled energy of the Beautiful Princess. They were identical twins… except one had the Princess red hair and the other had the Witch's black tresses."

"Um, that goes against the whole 'identical' aspect, you know?"

"SHH!" Shego jabbed a finger at her wife and Kim just rolled her eyes. "When I want your opinion, Gregor Mendel, I'll gamahuche it out of you." She looked at the children. "What matters is that the babies were healthy and happy and the Beautiful Princess and the Emerald Witch knew that they now had their work cut out for them… because the greatest adventure would be to make a family. A family that would love and support each other."

Sheki brightened.

"A family of heroes, Momma?"

"Uh… well, um…"

"Tell her how you really feel, sweetheart. Answer from your heart."

Shego acknowledged her wife with a silent glance before replying.

"Yes. They were all heroes."

"Even the Emerald Witch?" Kasi had her little fingers laced together, fidgeting anxiously.

"Yeah. Even her. But she didn't make a big deal out of it."

"YAY!"

"So tell me, Emera… baby, is there a moral to your _story_?" Kim gently ran her nails down the part of Shego's leg that she could reach. The older woman let her, enjoying the simple contact before speaking.

"If I had to give it a moral, it would probably be that true love is never awkweird. But that's not the most important thing. The really important thing is that they lived…?"

Three voices answered immediately.

"HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!"

"That's right!"

"YAAAAAY!"

"The En…"

"Wait, baby." Kim held out one slender hand. "Don't say it."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because it isn't yet. The…you know. Ok?"

"Oh, ok. So, girls, how was that? Was it ok?"

"It was great!"

"Yeah! It was so cool!"

"Really?" Shego hadn't known quite what to expect.

"It was cool."

"Can we go hiking now?" Kasy was almost bouncing with pent up energy.

"Um…. Yeah. Yeah, sure." Shego was not so much nonplussed as relieved. "Give me a minute to lace up my boots and we'll hit the trails."

"Yay!" The little redhead jumped to her feet. Her sister sat still for a moment longer.

"Momma?"

"Yes, sweet pea?"

"Is getting bitten on the arm really how babies are made?"

"Uh, Kimmie, could you…?"

"Nothing doing." The hero untangled her ear buds again and smirked. "You get to put that genie back in the bottle all by yourself."

"Then that will be a story for another time… and your Mommy can tell it!" Shego brushed her hands together, making a show of distance between herself and that future tale. "Girls, you'd best get your packs ready with anything you'll think we'd need on our hike."

"Ok!" They ran off to their tent and disappeared inside. Kim stretched out her leg and brushed her shin against the thigh of her spouse.

"You've had that prepared for some time, haven't you?"

"Guilty as charged. You like it?"

"I loved it. And it will serve as the real deal 'til they're old enough to understand the truth."

"I hope so, Princess, because even I'm not ready for that!" The tall woman reached out and stroked Kim's toned leg. "No way can I do that alone." Shego grew somber. "Kim, what happened that day… what happened that brought these two little miracles into our lives…"

"Baby, you need to stop doing this to yourself. You know how I feel."

"I know, I know. What I mean is… whatever happened and no matter how I do still feel about it… it's something between you and I that only time will heal for me. But as far as those two Pixies are concerned," she jabbed her thumb towards the girls' tent. "It wasn't an accident. You made two…"

"We." Kim stressed the word. "We made them."

"… we… made two beautiful babies. Absolutely perfect. They are not just the side effects of some stupid scheme and they are not m-m-m-mista…" Her throat convulsed and her words where choked off, otherwise the spasm of guilt did not reach her face.

Shego could count on the fingers of one hand how many times she had cried in her life. She prided herself on this, albeit for the wrong reasons as she was well aware. She might have stayed frozen in that posture had not a small but dangerously strong hand gently taken hold of hers and raise it to soft lips. Shego lifted her gaze in time to see the lips graze the back of her hand and felt the teeth behind them drag tauntingly across her knuckles. Kim's eyes held the glimmering sheen of those tears that Shego would not allow herself the luxury of shedding, but there was nothing bittersweet about it, just the irony of a deep and heartfelt love.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"No, Princess. Just you." Her own powerful hand squeezed the smaller one. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Love you."

"Good God, Princess, I love you, too."

"Did you really an all those cutesy things that you said about me?"

The pale green woman's black glossed lips danced in a smirk.

"You mean in my _story_?"

"Yes." Kim felt defensive in asking; she was setting herself up for being teased and knew it but a little teasing was a small price to pay for lightening the mood.

"If my Pixie Scout Leader has any doubts, I'll be glad to tell my story again tonight in her tent. That was the G-Rated version. There's also an R-Rated version."

Kim felt the warmth of lust course through her veins.

"Only R-Rated?"

"Well, I didn't pack any of our toys! R-Rated is all you get, missy!"

"Please and thank you!" The redhead quivered and Shego rose to her feet. The tall woman called over her shoulder.

"You ready, girls?"

"READY!!" The twins each appeared from different sides of their tent, running at full speed. They looked every inch the experienced and capable Pixie Scouts that they were.

"Then you'll need these." The tall woman removed two items from her jacket pocket and handed one to each child. The twins accepted them hesitantly at first but puzzlement quickly turned to glee as they unfolded the black plastic objects and placed them on their faces.

"Shego, what are you doing?"

The statuesque woman cocked her hip and gave no other indication that she'd heard Kim speak. Instead, she flipped open her own matching set of sunglasses and rested them across the bridge of her nose.

"Pixies… it's 106 miles to Chicago, we got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it's dark, and we're wearing sunglasses." She looked down at her daughters expectantly… and was not disappointed.

"HIT IT!!"

With Shego in the lead, the three pale green females marched away from the fire pit and towards the awaiting line of trees. Kim watched curiously as her family moved farther and farther away, eventually leaving her sight altogether. She did get the evil pleasure of seeing her wife move aside to let the children blaze a trail among the scrub and woodland that had to look all the same to Shego. All too soon, Kim found herself alone with her thoughts and her tunes.

She sighed.

"Freaky comet shit, that's what it is." And then laughed as she settled back to doze and dream until her loves returned to her for the warmth and wholeness of their family. Until then it was, really and finally…

The End

Author's Note: Here is the third and final installment of my story for Starvinglunatic. You can check her out at FFdN and even DA. Once again I repeat my acknowledgement that the characters of Kasy Ann Possible and Sheki Go Possible are the intellectual property of Nodrogs. I have bought into their creation hook, line and sinker; his original 'A Small Possibility' is the basis for my "Who's Writing This Crap?' Kigoverse.

Shego's fairytale leading up to the twins' birth was first mentioned at the end of my story 'Extra Onions'. At that point I had obligated myself to actually writing the fairytale. I hope you enjoyed that little story within a story. I also hope that you didn't groan too loudly at the 'two tense' joke. I cannot recall where I heard that but it was a long time ago.

As a few of you have already commented, the Humbug doesn't know shit about first aid or making fire by hand or any number of wilderness survival skills. I wasn't offended, just a bit embarrassed maybe, but heartened to see that no one said that it ruined the story.

Please excuse any bits borrowed from other sources like The Blues Brothers at the end.

By the time you read this, I hope to be at the end of a horribly long and painful dry spell. I sincerely miss writing as often as I used to… and I was always a slow writer at the best of times. Halloween is coming up and my next project (before returning to all the rest of my unfinished works) will be a sequel to an old story, 'Off The Rack'. So until then, be well!


End file.
